pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE052: Hook, Line, and Stinker
is the 11th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis During their trip to Ecruteak City, Ash and co. encounter a Poliwrath and it's trainer, a young boy named Andreas, who are training for a Seaking Catching Competition. After Andreas talks smack about Misty's Poliwhirl, she decides to enter the competition to show him who's boss. Who will win this Seaking Catching Competition? Episode Plot The heroes and their Pokémon are having a time of relaxation. Suddenly, Misty's Poliwhirl is approached by a Poliwrath, who knocks the former out. The heroes are angered at that Poliwrath and its trainer, who calls it Poliweak, as it is hiding behind her. The trainer admits if it would be any good it would've evolved by now. The heroes tell him a Pokémon does not need to evolve to be good. The trainer admits it might be true, but sees Misty's other Pokémon and thinks they are weak as well. Misty gets angered and challenges him to a battle, but the trainer tells he has other plans and calls Poliwrath back, then walks away. Misty is still at what that trainer said about her Poliwhirl. Brock think the trainer did not know what he was talking about and see trainers with rods. Ash asks if they are going for fishing, but is told by a boy that they are going for the Seaking Catching Contest. The announcer tells the trainers are allowed to use any lure or rod they can get, but must capture one Seaking each in a Lake Ball. Ash sees this is like the Bug Catching Contest. The winner wins a year supply of chocolate bars and a trophy. The announcer clarifies a trainer can use one Pokémon to help them in fishing. Ash wonders which one should he use and Brock tells he has one on his shoulder, so Ash picks Pikachu. The trainer the heroes saw sends Poliwrath and the trainers recognize him as Andreas, who is supposed to be unbeatable. Misty is annoyed at that brat and decides to defeat him in his own game. Brock tries to warn her, but Misty is determined about this decision, as she has been fishing back home a lot and knows what to do. Misty chooses Poliwhirl, Ash choose Pikachu and Brock the lady who logs the contestants in to be their partner (though Misty pulls Brock away for that statement). The heroes are about to go, but Andreas appears and calls Misty Red, who taunts Poliwhirl being weak. Misty is angered for that statement, while her Psyduck comes out and falls in the water. Since it cannot swim, Psyduck makes Andreas laugh and goes away. Misty comforts Psyduck, since it did not sink. With the signal ringing, Ash and Misty dive their lures into the lake. Suddenly, Andreas got a bite, surprising Misty how quick that was. Poliwrath uses DoubleSlap on Seaking and Andreas catches it with the Lake Ball. Even more surprising is Andreas releasing Seaking, telling it was a warm-up. He hopes the next one will be big, while Misty states it as his mouth. Team Rocket also entered the contest and Jessie puts a lure that looks like her. After a while, Meowth tells that the Seaking are disgusted by the lure's appearance, causing Jessie to get angry as she bashes the rod on water. She thinks she should use an ugly lure and decides to use a Meowth Lure. Meowth is happy to hear there is a lure that looks like him, but gets a rebreather in his mouth and a stone wrapped to his belt, as Jessie throws him in the lake and tells him to use Scratch if he sees a Seaking. She and James sees they will win the prizes for sure. Meowth is not comfortable, but sees a Seaking and tries to get its attention. Though he failed, Meowth gets another lure tied to him. Misty thinks she got something and pulls, but so does Jessie and she pulls as well. Meowth is *really* not comfortable, as he loses the rebreather. Jessie and Misty pull, causing their boats to crash. Jessie sees the enemies and apologizes for this mess and goes away with James. Meowth scratches the lures and goes away, so Misty sees she lost the fish, so Ash thinks it must've been a Catfish. However, Andreas taunts Misty, telling her she can get the prizes after the Catching Contest. Meowth, however, dives up and sees this was a bad idea from the start. Misty feels the wind direction changing, so Brock drives to change the position. Misty sees Andreas moving away, so she drives the boat to get there before he does. They have a race, which turns them to tackle one another's boats. Misty moves the boat away, as Team Rocket are in their way (but still does not recognize them). Andreas' boat goes up and flies over Team Rocket, but after landing, it causes a wave, turning their boat upside-down. Misty apologizes to them, but Team Rocket tell her it is no problem, as they don't want to get detected. Meowth says he nearly drowned, but James pushes him into the water, since their enemies might detect them. Misty found a good spot, but she sees Andreas already present, who taunts her that she can have one of his rejects, much to her anger. Misty and Ash wait and the latter got a bite. He pulls up and a Seaking appears, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to electrocute it, then Ash throws his Lake Ball to capture it. Misty and Brock admire this teamwork, but Andreas has a bigger one. Poliwrath uses Mega Punch and DoubleSlap to weaken it, then Andreas captures it with a Lake Ball and sees it is the biggest one they captured so far. Suddenly, the heroes hear the contest ends in ten minutes, so Andreas warns "Red" to hurry up to get in second place. Misty sees she has to use her secret weapon, so she brings out a lure that looks like her. Misty focuses and pulls out a big Seaking. Misty's Poliwhirl goes to attack, but gets pushed by Seaking. Poliwhirl uses DoubleSlap and Misty captures Seaking with the Lake Ball. Misty is relieved to have caught it and thanks Poliwhirl for assistance. The Contest ends and everyone got a badge for participation in trying to catch a Seaking. James is happy about it while Jessie and Meowth are not very pleased, thinking that if their enemies were not present, they'd won the first prize. Andreas brings out his Seaking and it weighs 55 kilos. Everyone sees Andreas might win, but Misty comes and tells she captured a big Seaking. Ash and Pikachu wish her luck. Misty brings Seaking out and it also weighs 55 kilos. Andreas is frustrated about that fact. Since it is a tie, Misty and Andreas must battle using their partner Pokémon. Misty sends Poliwhirl and Andreas sends Poliwrath, who battle each other. However, smoke bombs fall down, as Team Rocket appears. Jessie brings Meowth down, who steals the chocolate. Poliwhirl and Poliwrath use Water Gun, hitting Meowth and causing the chocolate bag to fall down. Ash sends Bulbasaur, who brings it down using Vine Whip. Team Rocket see they stole the candy fair and square, but then got blasted off by a Thunderbolt from Pikachu. Misty and Andreas continue the battle, as Poliwrath uses Submission. Poliwhirl is knocked out and goes behind Misty, as it is afraid of Poliwrath. Psyduck, Goldeen and Staryu come out of their Poké Balls and use Water Gun (expect Psyduck) on Poliwhirl to cool it down. Misty orders it to stand up to those two bullies. Misty tells they insulted her and her Pokémon. She tells even if it is not evolved, Poliwhirl can do its best and that cannot be called a wimp. Strengthened by such words, Poliwhirl decides to continue battling. Poliwhirl uses Bubble, followed by a Mega Punch. Poliwrath fights back with the same attack, but misses and gets hit by Poliwhirl's Bubble and Water Gun. Poliwrath is defeated, making Misty win the Contest. Andreas apologizes to Misty, seeing he shouldn't have called her Pokémon wimps. Misty decides to give away portions of candy bars, but Ash gets annoyed, since she did not mention him getting a share. Debuts Character Andreas Pokémon *Ash's Seaking *Misty's Seaking Move *Submission Quotes :"That was a pretty sweet move!" - Ash :"Bulbasaur!" - Bulbasaur :"Hey! They stole our chocolate back!" - James :"And we swiped it fair and square!" - Meowth :"We deserve to keep that prize!" - Jessie :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :"You guys deserve a booby prize! Give 'em a blue-ribbon Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" - Ash :"You know what? You have to. You have to get back in there and stand up to those two bullies. They made fun of all your friends here for being wimps! They insulted me, too! We might lose, but we have to keep battling and prove that they're wrong! So what if you're not as evolved as Poliwrath? Lots of great Pokémon aren't fully evolved yet, and you're a great Pokémon! You have strengths Poliwrath doesn't have! And if you do the best you can, they can't ever call you a wimp." - Misty's inspiring pep talk to her Poliwhirl Trivia *Bass and Catfish are mentioned by Ash in this episode. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Kabuto. *Andreas called Misty "Red", who is the game and manga character. *Poliwrath's voice changed in this episode, it sounds like the voice of Poliwhirl, but low pitched. *The name of this episode is a reference to the phrase "Hook, Line, and Sinker". Gallery Poliwrath, the bullying Pokémon JE052 2.jpg Poliwhirl hides behind Misty JE052 3.jpg Andreas brags about how he always wins JE052 4.jpg Brock chooses the registration lady to be his partner JE052 5.jpg Ash and Misty prepare for fishing JE052 6.jpg Jessie's lure JE052 7.jpg Jessie and James present the Meowth lure JE052 8.jpg Misty and Jessie bump into each other JE052 9.jpg Andreas' boat goes above Team Rocket's JE052 10.jpg Ash caught a Seaking JE052 11.jpg Misty captures a Seaking JE052 12.jpg Misty vs. Andreas JE052 13.jpg Meowth goes to steal the candy bars JE052 14.jpg Poliwrath and Poliwhirl use Water Gun JE052 15.jpg Poliwhirl's sad face JE052 16.jpg Misty and Poliwhirl hi-five }} Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Kōji Fukasawa Category:Episodes animated by Yūji Ikeda Category:Episodes featuring Competitions